


A Better World

by fr0smoth



Series: marukiverse weight gain kink fics [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Belly Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mind Control, Stuffing, Weight Gain, marukiverse, royal spoilers (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr0smoth/pseuds/fr0smoth
Summary: Akira decides to surrender the world to Maruki instead of fighting him, believing the world can be truly happy under Maruki's rule. However, he has one condition - he wants Maruki to make him and Ryuji fatter in the new world.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: marukiverse weight gain kink fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988995
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	A Better World

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a weight gain kink fic. It's basically just porn with some character stuff towards the beginning. If you aren't into that sort of thing, please do not read!! If this is to your tastes, than I hope you enjoy.

“So,” Maruki asks, slowly sipping his coffee. “What did you want to discuss?”

Akira sat across from him at the Leblanc booth. Maruki had ensured that Sojiro, nor any of his friends, would not visit for a little while longer. In a brief text, Akira had instructed Maruki to go along with what he was saying until Akechi left, and then return for the real conversation.

Everything had gone according to plan. Akechi didn’t seem to sense the deception despite his incredible intelligence. Akira had told Maruki off and stood by Akechi, promising they would fight him inside his Palace. However, Akira had other plans.

“I’m willing to surrender to you, on a couple conditions. But I needed Akechi to be gone. I didn’t want to do this in front of him.” 

“Of course, I understand,” Maruki replies. “You consider him to be a friend. Despite everything that’s happened between you, I think he feels the same way. The way the world treated that boy was cruel, unjust. In my world, he’ll be… better.” 

“I know,” said Akira, voice heavy with trepidation. “That’s why I made this decision.” He kept his words short, but the emotional toll of the decision swirled around his mind. Maruki’s world would be better for everyone, it had to be. If nobody knew it wasn’t real, what was the difference anyway? People could live out their fantasies however they wanted and nobody would have to get hurt ever again. 

_Akira_ could live out his fantasies. He hated himself for that part even being a factor in his decision, but it was. Not the main factor, but it was there enough to warrant this extra meeting.

“It means so much to me that you’ve finally seen this world the way I do,” Maruki said softly. “I- _we_ \- have struggled through so much. We don’t have to struggle anymore.”

“I’m doing this because I trust you, Maruki.” Akira meant what he said, despite the guilt raging inside him. “I got to know you this year. And I know you can make a world where everyone is happy.” 

“Thank you, Akira. You mentioned conditions? What were you thinking of?” 

“In your Palace, you explained how you knew all of our desires thanks to our counseling sessions. However, you don’t know _all_ of my desires.” 

“True,” Maruki admitted. “I’ve mostly refrained from looking inside the minds of the Phantom Thieves, out of respect.” 

“You’d probably see this anyway once the deadline passes, but I figure it’s better to mention it now. It’s quite embarrassing, but I’ll forget it by tomorrow, so only you’ll know this discussion ever happened.” 

“Embarrassing?” Maruki raised an eyebrow slightly and put down his drink. “Do you mean it’s something s-”

“I’ll just say it. I want you to make me much fatter. I want you to make it so that when I see food, it’s almost impossible for me not to eat it. I’ll eat many times a day, far beyond my limits. And when I eat, I’ll experience immense pleasure, almost sexual. This pleasure will only increase the fatter I get. In essence, I want to become a true hedonistic glutton. And since the haze of reality will already be strong enough, I don’t want anyone to encourage me to lose weight, or make any disparaging comments. In fact they should barely notice the changes to my body. And all those changes you make to my mind, I also want you to make them to Ryuji Sakamoto.” 

“Uh, wow.” Maruki looked stunned. “Akira, is this some kind of fetish?”

“I know you’re judging me, and you think I’m selling out the whole world for something so stupid, but these are my conditions,” Akira deadpanned. “Do you accept?”

“I know you better than to think that.” Maruki’s expression faded back into a smile. “I accept. I’ve seen inside the minds of almost everyone on Earth. People have strange desires. I try not to judge.”

“Thank you. Goodbye, Maruki.”

“I’ll see you soon, Akira. You won’t remember this, but we can still be friends, right?”

“Of course.”

“Goodbye, then.”

***

Akira was awoken by the soft rays of sun streaming through his window. Morgana still slept peacefully on the couch across the room. The boy had been staying in Leblanc for what felt like forever, but it was okay. He didn’t feel the need to leave, and Sojiro enjoyed his company. 

Throwing on some comfortable clothes, Akira made his way downstairs. Sojiro was out on a day trip with Futaba and Wakaba. He’d invited Akira, since he was part of the family, but Akira wanted to relax on this day off from school. Who he did find in the main area of Leblanc was Ryuji seated at a booth, seemingly engrossed in eating the contents of the plate before him.

Akira’s eyes drifted down to the table. There were two large plates, both carrying multiple Big Bang Burgers, and filled to the brim with an enormous helping of fries. Beside them were milkshakes in various flavors.

It was like all conscious thought drained from Akira’s mind, replaced with a deep and gnawing hunger. The smell of the burgers hit his nostrils and he experienced a bliss unlike anything he’d ever felt. They smelled so tantalizing that he could barely stand long enough to make the trip to the booth. 

Before he knew it, the burger hit his mouth, and he felt the last traces of something from a long time ago slip out of his mind. The only thing he needed now was more, more food, more pleasure. He moaned, and so did Ryuji. Akira shoved fries into his mouth completely mindlessly, controlled entirely by his hunger and the delicious taste of the food before him.

He felt his cock start to stiffen in his loose sweatpants, and that only made him hungrier. 

“The milkshake, Joker, it’s so good, drink it.” Ryuji could barely speak between sensual moans. He had dispensed of the straw and cap on one of the milkshakes and was simply pouring it into his mouth. Akira did the same, instinctively grinding into the table to experience some kind of friction. 

The boys’ plates were quickly cleared. Akira looked at his friend across from him. Ryuji was slack jawed, rubbing his distended stomach. He’d let out the belt in his pants long ago, but Akira had been too engrossed in eating to notice. Ryuji stretched and a sliver of his stuffed belly became visible.

“Good morning man,” Ryuji said as if nothing had happened. It seemed perfectly normal to Akira. “Ugh, I was so hungry when I got here, and this food was just here. You were hungry too, eh?”

“Yeah…” Akira said, feeling his erection start to fade. His stomach was packed, and yet he was still hungry. “Are… are you…” 

“I’m still hungry actually, maybe we should order something, man.” 

Akira looked over to Sojiro’s fridge and felt the fog begin to descend over his mind again. The need for more food piloted his body and words. “Sojiro has some food in the fridge…” 

***

Akira’s school uniform had stopped fitting long ago. He’d quickly sized up, and then again, but then he’d outgrown even the third one. He and Ryuji were both waiting for their third replacement uniform. However, nobody seemed to mind their ill-fitting clothes. Why would they? 

Akira let his belly hang out of his shirt, which tended to rest just above his belly button. His thick, buttery love handles were on full display, only obscured by his open jacket. His pants were constantly unbuttoned, exposing the top of his boxers. There were a couple rips on the inner thighs and ass, but that was normal, right? Two hundred and fifty pound boys just struggled to fit in certain clothes, it wasn’t a bad thing.

He was currently sitting on one of the chairs on the school roof. His meaty thighs and ass were rapidly encroaching on the chairs’ edge, and it would only be weeks before his belly would fully sit on his legs. As he sat waiting for Ryuji, he couldn’t help but feel up his ample moobs and enjoy the pure pleasure his body gave him. This is how he was meant to be. No, that wasn’t quite right, he was still hungry… 

The door was kicked open, and Ryuji appeared. The boy’s gut bounced as he walked, underbelly exposed to the world. He waddled a bit, not entirely used to all the new weight. His face had expanded, and a new chin had been added just beneath it. In his arms he carried two gallons of their favorite ice cream, one for each of them. It was their standard after school snack. 

Akira had never seen anyone more attractive. 

“It’s so hard not to eat this on the way here,” Ryuji whined as he sat in a chair beside Akira. He leaned in, and the boys kissed. They could taste their huge lunches - more Big Bang Burgers - on each others’ lips. Their stomachs growled. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot when you’re hungry,” moaned Akira. “All this food… it’s making us fat…” 

Ryuji pressed into his lips some more, his hand exploring the softness of Akira’s stomach. “Good,” he breathed. “I love being a fatass… I want you to tear those pants to shreds…” 

Akira opened his eyes to see Ryuji looking back at them. They both had the same blank look, and they both recognized it. The hunger, the lust for food, was taking over. “Eat up, fatboy,” teased Akira.

They dug spoons from their pockets and cracked open their respective gallons. They’d been stuffing their faces like this for months, and it only seemed to get better every day. It had only been a few weeks before the boys had discovered that they got so horny every time they stuffed themselves that they just had to relieve it with each other. It also helped them address some feeling they’d long shared for one another. 

Eating this ice cream was like being transported to heaven. Akira wanted more, and more, and more. He was barely aware of Ryuji eating ferociously next to him, barely aware as his gut filled up and stretched his shirt even further. The feeling of eating like this was overwhelming. 

Ryuji let out a low whine, and Akira felt a hand grasp at the space between his legs. Instinctively, he arched up into Ryuji’s hand, continuing to stuff his face as he did so. Why would anyone live any other way?

***

The time when he’d have to get dressed in a uniform for school had passed long ago. The three hundred and sixty eight pounds of Akira couldn’t fit in any Shujin uniform, and neither could Ryuji. They simply opted for a tshirt with plenty of X’s before it, and some of the stretchiest sweatpants either boy had ever seen. 

They lived for food and each other. Life got better every day, and between all the food and sex with Ryuji Akira realized he loved the boy he spent so much time eating with. Finally, his life was perfect, how it always should have been.

What kind of a thought was that? Things had always been this good, hadn’t they?

Another chocolate-covered donut was shoved into his mouth, and Akira felt his mind blank into orgasmic bliss. He didn’t need to think; he didn’t want to. His arm grabbed another from the box and returned the favor for Ryuji beside him, who moaned in thanks. They’d taken to feeding each other like this in Akira’s room. 

They were both dressed only in boxers, which themselves were stretched so thin one could see the skin beneath. Those had been long pulled down. They’d take turns feeding each other and jerking one another off. As one of the boys ate, they’d service the other’s throbbing member, until they both needed another doughnut. 

Suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, Akira pulled Ryuji into a long kiss, the taste of chocolate swirling between them. They took up most of Akira’s bed, making maneuvering on it awkward, but it didn’t matter. Akira lifted his considerable heft and managed to get on top of Ryuji’s expansive thighs. 

The blonde had developed a third chin, and his gaze was still foggy from the food. But his dick controlled his actions as he ground upwards into Akira. 

“Keep going,” Ryuji begged, “but… need more food…”

Their guts had long since began to rest on their legs when they were sitting down. Even getting to the other’s cock required moving the doughy flesh out of the way. Their asses had torn many more pants, and their moobs were bigger than the breasts of any woman. 

Hands grasped for more doughnuts, haphazardly moving them towards the other’s waiting mouth. As soon as they finished their bites, Akira moved in for another passionate kiss.

“Akira,” Ryuji moaned, grinding even harder. “I’m such a pig. I’m so fat… please… feed me more, make me fatter… I’m just your pig-” his words were cut off and turned into a pleasured whine by another doughnut from Akira. Ryuji slapped his gut, watching the fat jiggle. 

“Feed me too, Ryuji,” responded Akira. “I’ll be a pig with you… I’m just as much of a fatass as you are…” Ryuji’s hands gripped Akira’s huge belly, and the touch caused both of them to grind even harder. 

“Only… two doughnuts left.” 

They grabbed at them and ate each in one bite. As the flavor burst through their mouths, both the boys came. 

Akira had never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first kink fic i've ever fully written, it's very short and simple but i hope it was halfway decent. i'm probably gonna write more in the future, maybe even more for this pairing. there is a total shortage of male weight gain in the persona fandom, there's so much potential for fics but all the ones i've seen are female only. anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
